Boss
by LobsangLudd
Summary: Just moving a short little piece over from the Kinkmeme, pormpt involved Glenn having close ties to the Korean mob that come back to bite him after the apocalypse DarylxGlenn


**Boss**

_Moving over from the Kinkmeme :) Prompt: Instead of hiding just his little shady, car-stealing past when asked what he did for a living ("Pizza delivery; why?"), Glenn actually was the son of a Korean mafia boss within Atlanta (could be from an offshoot of the S FL mob - whatever). Hence why Glenn knows the city so well and, you know, knows other Glenn Stuff. Somewhere along their travels, the group meets up with some (literally one or two) members of the gang. Interactions after the fact are up to the nonnie's discretion. Would like to see some Daryl/Glenn (and the gang group being like "Dude, whatever, you're the boss' kid" kinda okay with it), but, again, nonnie has the conn._

"Whoa hold on, you're a what now?" Daryl crossed his arms over his chest as all the others swiveled their heads toward Glenn expectantly.

"I am nothing. I am a pizza delivery boy. My father is a dentist. My grandfather however is James Chang."

Dale's eyes bugged out but everyone else just looked confused. Glenn gave an impatient sigh.

"He may or may not have been the Kingpin of the Kkangpae." There was some slight understanding in a few faces but not a lot. "The Korean Mob."

"That's a thing?" Glenn leveled a glare at Andrea, but she missed it because the entire group had turned to gawk at the two men silently watching the proceedings from a few yards away.

They were fairly stereotypical Korean mobsters. The bald one was big and muscular in all black clothes with dark sunglasses. His shirt was still mostly undone from when he excitedly showed Glenn the mob affiliation tattoo over his left nipple. The other one was taller but lankier. He had the sides of his head shaved but had left a longish tuft on the top in that horrible gakdoogi style all the really douchy mobsters seemed to wear, and he had on a tacky suit, surprisingly clean considered they were in the middle of a freaking apocalypse. Glenn so did not want to deal with this now.

Seeing that the discussion had apparently ended, the larger of the two thugs made a tentative move toward Glenn. Daryl was instantly between them, fingering the safety on his crossbow. The thug eyed him warily, but when his cohort made no move to come help him, backed off.

There were a tense few moments of silence, then Rick stepped between Daryl and the two strangers, smiling and offering a handshake. "Well it'll be nice to have a couple of new faces around. I'm Rick, and this is my wife Lori." Lori gave a half-hearted smile but didn't move to join Rick in the greeting.

Bald Guy ignored the offered hand, spitting on the ground between Rick's feet. "Fuck you man, we don't make nice with cops. We're just here to see the boss." Again all heads whipped around, this time to gawk at Glenn whose eyes had widened considerably.

"I am not your boss."

The thinner of the mobsters stepped forward to answer this time. "You're all that's left sir."

"Uncle John?" Glenn had known of course that most of the people from his life were probably dead, but it stung to have those suspicions confirmed. Skinny Guy shuffled his feet and looked away.

"He took the easy way out. Took his wife and most of the top guys with him. Everyone else got killed by those things. You're the boss of Atlanta now. Hell, you're probably the kingpin, no one's heard from him in like six months."

"Boss of what? There's just two of you. There is no mob." Bald Guy glared and made to say something, but Skinny Guy put a hand on his shoulder and spoke instead.

"There are a few more, Jae's wife and his son are waiting for us back at that gas station, and there are a couple more guys too. We need you boss. We don't know what to do."

"Survive man, what's the point of a mob now anyway? What possible crime would you need actual organization for now?"

The mobsters looked far from convinced so Glenn tried a different tactic.

"I would be an awful boss, I don't even speak Korean!"

Jae shrugged. "It's okay boss, we all speak English."

"I have zero experience in organized crime. I've never even shoplifted!"

Skinny guy cocked his head to the side. "You don't have to bother with petty shit like that boss. Besides, you said yourself, it isn't really shoplifting if there's no one alive to own it."

These two were clearly determined. Time to pull out the big guns.

"I'm gay. Utterly. And this guy" he gestured toward Daryl who had turn fairly pink and was carefully looking everywhere but at their other survivors "is my boyfriend."

There was a small gasp from Carol and Glenn sheepishly looked toward their group to see the mixed shocked and knowing looks on everyone's faces.

He turned back toward the two new arrivals. Jae looked confused and Skinny Guy had raised one carefully manicured eyebrow.

"You're the boss sir, that's really none of our business."

Glenn glanced helplessly toward Rick, but the older man merely shrugged.

"It's your call Glenn." Glenn took a deep breath and let it out slowly before one by one deliberately looking both of his new charges in the eye.

"Go get the rest of your people. You can stay with us as long as you pull your weight and follow orders. Anyone causes trouble and we'll leave 'em by the side of the road."

The mobsters gave sharp nods and hurried off to comply with Glenn's orders. He turned to look at Daryl who had gone from embarrassed to smug in record time.

"Any orders for me boss man?" he leered, oblivious now to the others who were watching the two of them with rapt attention. Glenn covered his eyes and let his breath out in a hard whoosh. It was going to be a long day.

AN: I am totally still working on safe! Sorry for the delay I got hung up on the next chapter, but I promise the story will be done before the premiere! Probably :) It better be because I have grand plans for a sequel


End file.
